ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Galaxy Saviors
Galaxy Saviors is an American animated action-adventure/science fiction TV series, the series airs on Nickelodeon in 2020. SYNOPSIS: While seeking uncover his secret parentage, nineteen-year old Hector "Starfall" Starson find himself unexpecting meeting each of his future comrades: artifical intelligence bounty hunter Q-RZ2, master arcobat and archer Korr Pairok, and former assassin Sallie, they quickly unexpecting formed together as the Galaxy Saviors where they works together and fight any galactic threats that threaten the entire galaxy! CHARACTERS: MAIN CHARACTERS (GALAXY SAVIORS): *Hector "Starfall" Starson: The series' main character and leader of the Galaxy Saviors, an young outgoing, adventurous, brave, headstrong, yet somewhat (mostly) curious nineteen-year old castaway space traveller who has been travel across the cosmos for three years, he only seek to find the answers of uncovering his parentage. Voiced by Jack DeSena. *Q-RZ2: An artifical intelligence-like android who seek to bring in peace and harmony in the entire cosmos after his creator was killed an few years ago. During that, he become a bounty hunter to hunt down any villains on his quest of being peace in the universe. After meeting, Hector, he become the team's brains, engineer, and tech expert and still using his bounty hunter skills to help out the team. Voiced by Tom Kane. *Korr Pairok: An master arcobat and archer who able to mix with both brains and brawn, he was previous train at the circus. But than quit to use his skills to hunt down evil threats after he was got bored with his circus life. After meeting his future teammates, he become the team's cook and second-in-command. Voiced by Phil LaMarr. *Sallie: An former assassin who was train and raise by assassins to become one of the galaxy's most dangerous assassin, who she didn't know and think that she was train to hunt down evil threat at first. But quickly uncover it and turn against her masters and join the team, she begins having feelings for Hector, despite of him being curious. Voiced by Laura Bailey. RECURRING CHARACTERS: * ANTAGONISTS: *Emperor Destroyer: The series' main antagonist and Hector's arch-enemy, a cruel, power-hungry, incredible strong, dangerous, deadliest, smart, and all-powerful tyrant who rules his army with a iron fist. But, does has a soft side to his empire at times. He seem to show has a strange, yet weird connection to Hector, causing him to wander what it is. Voiced by Mark Rolston. **Professor : *Doomizer: The team's first enemy who's cruel, cold-hearted, and very dangerous. He's seek to bring in pain and destruction in the entire galaxy, he has a burning strong hatred to the Galaxy Saviors, after being defeated by them. Voiced by Fred Tatasciore. *Tamara: Sallie's old friend who was train and raise by her masters as well, she become a deadly threat to the team when she see Sallie "betray" her masters and always seek to kills her former friend, she also has a crush on Korr, much to his dismayal. Voiced by Kari Wahlgren. * * * * * * * * * * * * * EPISODES: click here CREW: *Greg Weisman - Executive Producer, Story Editor, Writer *Noam Kaniel - Music Director *Jamie Simone - Voice Director * * * * * * TRIVIA: * Category:Billy2009 Category:Action/Adventure Category:Science Fiction Category:Comedy-Drama Category:TV Series Category:TV Shows Category:Animated Series Category:Animation Category:Television Series Category:Nickelodeon Category:Nickelodeon Animation Studio Category:Nickelodeon shows